The Star Prophecy
by Moonshine Shadow
Summary: Blazepelt finally got what she wanted. She's a respected warrior and has her own apprentice. Nothing can go wrong...right? Follow Blazepelt and her friends as they travel to places that they never could have imagined, meet unexpected friends, and be tested beyond their belief. Will they be able to save their homes? Or will they never face they growing danger?
1. Chapter 1

Please keep in mind that the made up characters (the main ones) are meant to represent me and my friends. If you want your warrior in the story, you just have to ask! Please enjoy the story! :3 Prologue

A blue-gray she-cat padded through the moonlit forest, her eyes and ears open for any signs of water. She soon heard the soft trickling of a creek nearby. She ran towards it swiftly, eager to get to the sparkling creek. Two other cats and two wolves already waited beside it. Dipping her head to the two cats, the she-cat murmured, "Tallstar, Leopardstar, it's been a long time." The black and white tom rose to his paws. "It's good to see you again, Bluestar." he said, his long tail sweeping over the ground. The golden furred she-cat nodded to Bluestar. "I'm glad you're here." The bigger of the two wolves turned away from his companion and spoke to Tallstar. "Tallstar, you know I'd help you whenever, but this-" "Winter, this isn't for me. It's for the Clans and your Tribe." Tallstar said. Winter grunted and turned back to the other wolf, a deep red she-wolf. "I hope you have all decided which warrior you think is worthy of this task." Bluestar sat down next to the creek as she spoke. "Tallstar, who have you chosen?" Tallstar touched his nose to the creek. A shimmering image of an black and white tom appeared. "I have chosen Penguinfur." he announced. There was a murmur of agreement from the others, and Tallstar, satisfied, sat back down. Leopardstar went next. As she touched her nose to the creek, the shimmering image changed to two cats. A calico warrior and a white warrior. "Leopardstar, those are two warriors." the red wolf spoke for the first time. "I know, Scarlet." snapped Leopardstar. "These are my choices. Blazepelt and Snowfoot. They go everywhere together, and they are who I choose." she looked around at the others, tail twitching as if daring anyone to challenge her choice. Winter rose to his huge paws, his eyes glinting. "I chose Thunder." he barked, and the creek showed a picture of a gray wolf with a white muzzle and tail tip. He had a white lighting pattern on his cheek, and his eyes shimmered yellow. "He is a determined wolf." muttered Tallstar in agreement. Scarlet's tail twitched. "I chose Whitefang." she said, and nodded towards the creek. The picture now was a white wolf. Finally, Bluestar rose. "Bluestar, who have you chosen?" asked Leopardstar. "I have chosen Lunar." she meowed. "A wolf?" asked Winter, surprised. "He _is_ one of the bravest in the tribe, Winter." Scarlet murmured. Winter shrugged. "True." "Is it settled, then?" asked Bluestar. The others nodded. "Good. We all know what to do, right?" A murmur rose, and to Bluestar's relief it seemed to be a murmur of agreement. "Then I wish you all good luck, my friends." as she padded silently away from the creek, Bluestar hoped that the cats and wolves they had chosen would save their tribes and clans, StarClan included.

 **Chapter 1**

Blazepelt's paw flashed out into the river. "Bet you can't catch it!" teased Snowfoot, who was standing behind Blazepelt. "Bet I can!" purred Blazepelt, shaking water droplets off her paw. She watched the water, her paw raised and ready. Suddenly she shot her paw in and a glittering yellow fish came out with it. She swiftly killed it and laughed. "Caught it!" she cried, continuing to laugh. Snowfoot giggled. "Great job Blazepelt!" Blazepelt purred and leaped at her sister, claws sheathed. Snowfoot shouted in surprise, but soon she was laughing too. "Blazepelt! Snowfoot! What are you doing?" Blazepelt's head shot up. "Oh, hi Boltstorm! What's up?" she meowed. "You two are _supposed_ to be hunting. What are you hunting, each other?" he gave a good natured laugh. "Come on, we'd better get back to camp. Mistystar wants to speak to you two." Blazepelt and Snowfoot looked at each other. "Umm, ok, let's go." As the three started towards camp, Blazepelt paused. "Hey Snowfoot, I'll catch up, ok?" Snowfoot shrugged. "Sure." she meowed, and ran ahead to tell Boltstorm. Blazepelt turned and dropped into a crouch. She carefully and quietly stalked behind a tree. Sniffing the air, she caught a faint trace of frost. _That's funny, it's the middle of greenleaf,_ she thought. She looked around, and through the trees she thought she could see the glimmer of a star.

Blazepelt yawned, her muscles aching. She had been patrolling and hunting all day, and she was exhausted. She padded into the warriors den and curled up next to Boltstorm. Snowfoot was just lying down beside her as Blazepelt fell asleep. Almost at once she found herself at the Gathering Island, the sky covered in stars. "Hello?" called Blazepelt, her ears twitching. A rustling noise made her turn around, and when she did she gasped. Leopardstar, the former leader of RiverClan, was standing there. "Leopardstar? What are you doing here?" asked Blazepelt, astonished. "I am here to deliver you a message from StarClan." Leopardstar's voice was cool and calm. Her eyes glittered, and she recited something that seemed to be a prophecy. "The sky will fall, the night will stay, the cats and wolves won't see the day. The stars and planets will align, the sun and moon will collide." As she spoke, Leopardstar's figure started to fade. "Blazepelt, go to the Gathering Island tomorrow at moonhigh. You will know what to do!" With that, she faded completely from sight, and Blazepelt found herself awake, her heart pounding just as hard as it had when Leopardstar recited the prophecy. She glanced around the den, and just for a split second heard a whisper from no warrior in her ear.

 _Wow, that took longer than expected! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and if u want your character in the story, please ask! I love making new characters! Until next time guys! Peace out!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Blazepelt was woken up by a sharp prod in the shoulder.

"Blazepelt, get up you furball!" That was Snowfoot's voice. Blazepelt would recognize it anywhere.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she laughed.

"Mistystar put us on dawn patrol." Snowfoot said cheerfully, but Blazepelt could sense that Snowfoot wanted to tell her something.

"Snowfoot, meet me behind the warrior's den." murmured Blazepelt, aware that the other warriors were starting to stir. Snowfoot's happy attitude faded at once.

"Ok, Blazepelt, make it fast." she meowed, quietly padding out of the den.

Blazepelt gave herself a good, long stretch before quickly walking out of the den to meet her sister.

Once they were out of earshot of anyone, Snowfoot blurted out, "Blazepelt, I had a dream last night where Leopardstar visited me and told me a prophecy and-"

"And told you to go to the Gathering Island tonight at moonhigh." interupted Blazepelt. "Yeah, me too."

Snowfoot's eyes widened. "Woah. What do you think is going on? One minute we're normal cats and the next we're part of a prophecy."

"Remember Stormfur and Feathertail? They were in a prophecy like this." Blazepelt realized.

Snowfoot sighed. "We'd better get on the dawn patrol, or else Stonetail is going to wonder if we're part hedgehog!" Snowfoot giggled.

Blazepelt purred and they ran over to Stonetail, who was speaking to Goldmoon.

"You'll go hunting with Amberheart and Skyleaf, ok?" Goldmoon nodded and ran over to Amberheart and Skyleaf.

Stonetail turned around. "Oh, hi Blazepelt, Snowfoot, I thought you were on dawn patrol."

"We are, we just needed to-" Snowfoot paused, and Blazepelt quickly spoke for her. "We were just seeing if some catnip we planted grew yet."

Stonetail nodded. "Blazepelt, bring Rainpaw with you on the patrol."

"Sure thing, Stonetail." meowed Blazepelt. "Come on, Snowfoot." Blazepelt ran to the apprentice den.

"Rainpaw, get out here, you're on dawn patrol." Rainpaw, a pretty gray tabby, stumbled drowsily out of the den. "Come on Rainpaw." purred Blazepelt.

Rainpaw blinked the sleep out of her eyes and instantly was full of energy. "Who's coming with us?" she asked, practically leaping up and down in excitement.

"Boltstorm." Blazepelt decided. "And Willowstream."

"I'll get her!" meowed Rainpaw, and without a second glance was off.

"She's a bundle of energy! Must be a pawful!" laughed Snowfoot. Her apprentice, Frozenpaw, was very sensible.

"She's your twin as an apprentice!" teased Blazepelt, and Snowfoot rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rainpaw crashed into Blazepelt, knocking her over.

Willowstream, who had been following Rainpaw, laughed.

"Rainpaw, you brainless furball! What are you doing crashing into your mentor like that?" Blazepelt grumbled good naturedly.

"Sorry Blazepelt, I just have a message. From Mistystar. To you, Blazepelt. She wants to see you in her den. Now." Rainpaw panted in between breaths.

Blazepelt sighed. " I just want to lead the dawn patrol." she grumbled.

"Sure. Snowfoot, take the dawn patrol. I'll try to meet you at the ShadowClan border."

Snowfoot nodded. "See you later." Calling Mouseleap over, she led the patrol out of the camp. Blazepelt turned and ran to Mistystar's den.

When she got there, Mistystar turned. "Blazepelt, good, I have news." "Yes, Mistystar?" "Rainpaw is ready for her assessment." _Assessment!_

"Thank you Mistystar. I'll tell her on the dawn patrol. When is the assessment?" "I think tomorrow at Sunhigh is good, don't you?" "Yes Mistystar, thank you!" meowed Blazepelt, racing out of the den.

Sunhigh _tomorrow,_ of all days? She might not even _be_ there! She didn't know what would happen at moonhigh that night, but she knew one thing. StarClan had a great destiny laid out for her like a path, and it was her job to follow it.

 _Woah, Chapter 2 is loooong! Once more, I hope you guys ask me to put in ur OC so I can add some cats, wolves, or even maybe foxes in this! Please review well and keep reading! Peace! :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Blazepelt silently nudged Snowfoot.

"It's moonhigh!" she whispered, prodding her sleeping sister again.

"Go away." mumbled Snowfoot, shifting. "Snowfoot, get up you lazy furball!" hissed Blazepelt. Snowfoot groaned but shoved herself up and left the den. Blazepelt rushed after her. Snowfoot was already at their secret exit near the elders' den, looking excited.

"Come _on,_ Blazepelt!" she whispered. Together, they raced to the island.

"Look, the pine tree!" Snowfoot gasped. The tree connecting the island to the Clans' territories loomed in front of them.

"Let's go!" meowed Blazepelt, leaping on the tree and bolting to the other side. Snowfoot followed. They gasped. A WindClan warrior, Penguinfur, was staring at them, wide eyed.

"P-Penguinfur, what are you doing here?" stammered Snowfoot. The sisters knew him from Gatherings.

"I got a message from Tallstar." he meowed, his tail lashing slightly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Blazepelt stepped forward. " _We_ were sent by Leopardstar in a dream!" she clawed the ground as she spoke. Suddenly she heard something. "Is that a howl?" she asked, her eyes wide as full moons.

Peguinfur looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, it's a howl. There's, uh, three other-" He paused, and instead of finishing he glanced behind him. The bush behind him rustled, and suddenly three wolves leaped out of it.

Snowfoot yelped and scrambled up a tree, and Blazepelt stood frozen. One wolf was pure white, one was gray and black with yellow eyes, and the last wolf, the biggest, was gray and white. He had an eye patch and a spiked collar, but his face was friendly. The white wolf seemed very serious, and the gray and black one had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Blazepelt, Snowfoot, I want you guys to meet Whitefang," Penguinfur nodded to the white wolf. "Thunder," The biggest wolf gave a smile. "And Lunar." The gray and black wolf waved his tail in greeting.

Blazepelt found her voice. "I-I'm Blazepelt and t-that's Snowfoot." she stammered, her body trembling. Snowfoot's eyes gleamed from the branches of the tree.

Whitefang rolled his eyes. "We don't eat cats, if that's what you think. Trust me, if we ate cats, you would have known by now."

Thunder grinned and gave a laugh. "Nice to meet you, Blazepelt." Blazepelt gave a slow smile.

"Snowfoot, get down here! They're friendly!" she called, tail twitching. Snowfoot very slowly scrambled down the tree, her body shaking.

Lunar chuckled. "We're harmless to you three, I assure you." he laughed, his sharp teeth glittering. Whitefang grunted. Snowfoot actually grinned, all fear forgotten.

Penguinfur kept looking at the sky as though he expected StarClan themselves to come down. "What are you looking for?" asked Blazepelt, sitting down next to him.

"Tallstar said there would be a 'sign in the stars' when I got here. I'm looking for it." he explained, his green eyes reflecting the moon. Blazepelt looked at the sky, and suddenly her heart skipped a beat.

"There's a shape of a cat's head! Right there!" she gasped. Penguinfur leaped up and stared at the sky. "Guys! She's right! Look!" he called the others over. Thunder was the first to arrive. His eyes widened.

"Winter was right." he murmured. "StarClan is in danger."

Snowfoot gasped. "Well _Leopardstar_ was sure lacking details!" she spat. "All _she_ told us was a _prophecy!_ I'm sure _everyone_ heard that, _right?!_ " Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" asked Whitefang. Snowfoot stared at them. " _Are you kidding me?!"_ she shrieked. Blazepelt sighed. Snowfoot had these outbursts once a season, and they never ended well.

"Look, how about I tell them the prophecy and you take a dip in the lake and _cool off._ " she glared at her sister.

Snowfoot leaped into the water. "I didn't mean it _literally_." sighed Blazepelt. She turned to her new friends. "Here's the prophecy." she took a deep breath.

"The sky will fall, the night will stay, the cats and wolves won't see the day. The stars and planets will align, the sun and moon will collide." she would never forget those words.

The island was silent except for Snowfoot splashing out of the water, but eventually that noise was gone.

"It sounds like StarClan really _is_ in danger." Lunar said, breaking the eerie silence surrounding the island. Penguinfur's eyes were wide.

"I know a cat who might be able to tell us a few things." he meowed, trembling. He turned, probably to go back to his territory to get the cat.

"Wait! What's their name?" asked Blazepelt. Penguinfur paused. "His name," he meowed without turning around. He took a deep breath and turned to face Blazepelt. "His name is Skyfall."

 _Wow! That was exciting! Just thought I'd let everyone know, Skyfall is CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk's warrior. Anyway, if you have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me! Thanks, and keep reading! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Rainpaw! Get a move on!" called Bubblefall, a gray she-cat with white splotches. She was a very loyal warrior and had come with Blazepelt and Snowfoot to watch their Frozenpaw and Rainpaw train.

Blazepelt stifled a laugh as Rainpaw jumped several mouselegnths into the air, completely dodging Frozenpaw's attack. Frozenpaw crashed into a tree, and Rainpaw jumped on her back.

"I win!" she cried gleefully. Frozenpaw mumbled something inaudible and shoved Rainpaw off. Bubblefall ran over to them, but stumbled and fell over. Laughing, she got back up and turned around.

"Hey Blazepelt, come here!" Blazepelt grinned. She couldn't wait till sunset for two reasons. One, Rainpaw was becoming a warrior finally! She had waited so long! The other reason was because Penguinfur, Lunar, Thunder and Whitefang had all decided that the best time to meet was sunset.

"Great job, Rainpaw! You'll make a great warrior!" purred Snowfoot, padding over. Rainpaw beamed.

"Frozenpaw, you guys will be great!" meowed Blazepelt. Frozenpaw smiled happily.

"Speaking of those two, it's nearly sunset. Don't you want to get ready?" Bubblefall asked. Blazepelt looked at the sky, and sure enough, the sun was going down. Rainpaw squealed with delight and instantly was rushing back to camp. Frozenpaw bolted after Rainpaw.

"Come on, we wouldn't want to miss this!" cheered Snowfoot, and the three ran to the RiverClan camp.

Mistystar's voice rang through the camp when Blazepelt finally made it there. Bubblefall and Snowfoot were waiting impatiently for her at the camp entrance.

"Come _on_!" meowed Bubblefall, and they all ran to the circle of cats around Highrock.

"I, Mistystar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Mistystar was speaking to Rainpaw, who looked excited.

"I do." replied the grey tabby.

"Then by the powers of StarClan,I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Raincloud. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Mistystar gently bent her head, touching Raincloud's shoulder.

Raincloud licked Mistystar's shoulder respectfully and backed away. Mistystar did the same ceremony with Frozenpaw, who became Frozenmist.

"Frozenmist! Raincloud! Frozenmist! Raincloud!" the cheers of the Clan rang through the air, and Blazepelt beamed proudly. Suddenly, she remembered she had to go to the Gathering Island. As her Clanmates were pressing against the new warriors, Blazepelt silently slipped away into the night.

 _I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late_ Blazepelt thought frantically as she rushed to the island. Snowfoot was streaking along next to her, and when they finally got to the island they were out of breath.

Leaping across the tree, they scented the others ahead. But as they were running to the Great Oak, Penguinfur leaped out with another cat.

The newcomer was gray with a white underbelly, tail, paws, and blaze. His eyes glittered sky-blue, yet they were wide open with horror.

"What? What is it?" asked Blazepelt, heart pounding. Penguinfur looked up. "Blazepelt, thank StarClan you're here! We have a huge problem! _The stars are going out_!"

 _Uh, wooooooooaaaaah, that ending was hard to come up with! Bubblefall is Pikawarriorcat's (she's a guest), I give her credit for making her. I really hope you guys are enjoying! Tell me what you think! Peace out! :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Pikawarriorcat, I am very sorry that I changed Spidertail to a tom. It's just that Raincloud is a girl. Sorry!_

 **Raincloud's P.O.V.**

Raincloud purred as her clanmates pressed against her, calling out her and Frozenmist's new names. Eventually the cheers died down, though, and the cats padded to their dens to get some sleep.

All but one.

"Great job, Raincloud!" Bubblefall's brother, Spidertail, padded up to Raincloud, his shy green eyes meeting hers.

"Thanks, Spidertail!" Raincloud purred cheerfully as Frozenmist started towards the camp entrance. Spidertail seemed to blush.

"Goodnight, Raincloud." he meowed, and padded back to the warriors den.

"Come on, Raincloud, we need to guard camp. No talking starting… now!" Frozenmist sat at the entrance and waited patiently for Raincloud. Settling down beside her sister, Raincloud decided there was nothing to do except think.

She wasn't used to not being able to move or talk, but she was doing ok so far. As she watched the entrance intently, she realized she had not seen Blazepelt or Snowfoot congratulating them.

After what felt like moons, she heard a rustling from behind the elders den. Twisting her head, she saw a flash of white and calico. Narrowing her eyes, she decided in the morning she would talk to both of them.

Raincloud breathed a sigh of relief as the sun crept over the tops of the trees. Eventually Stonetail called to them.

"You guys are done! You can get some rest."

Frozenmist was in the warriors den in a heartbeat, but Raincloud looked for Blazepelt first. Eventually she found her former mentor lying next to Boltstorm, talking about the best spot to find fish in the river.

Raincloud was about to talk to her, but suddenly a cat blocked her path.

"Sorry!" whimpered the cat, seeing Raincloud glaring. The cat turned out to be Spidertail. "I just was wondering why you weren't in the warriors den, because you were up all night…" he trailed off, ears flat. "Sorry…" he repeated, starting to slink away.

"Wait, Spidertail, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm…" Raincloud paused, and swiftly came up with an excuse for looking so harsh. "I'm _exhausted_. I had a long night, and I'm a bit grumpy."

Spidertail gave a short smile. "You'd better get some sleep, then." he meowed, and padded over to Skyleaf.

Grumbling under her breath, Raincloud padded to the warriors den and almost at once collapsed down in her nest. Before she fell asleep, she made a promise to herself. She would find out what Blazepelt and Snowfoot were up too, no matter what.

 _Done! Sorry if it's not exciting_ _enough for you, but_ _I wanna get to Cahpter 6 which will be super exciting! I promise it'll be worth the wait! Don't forget to R &R! See you next time! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Blazepelt's P.O.V.**

Blazepelt awoke to the sound of pawsteps. Looking around, she realized she wasn't in the warriors den anymore.

She was in a forest, the fresh breeze rustling her fur. She looked around, trying to pin where the sounds were coming from. Eventually a pair of bushes rustled, and she grinned.

She had found them.

But she was confused. Why was she in a forest? It looked nothing like RiverClan hunting grounds.

Pushing silently through the bushes, she peered into the clearing behind them. She almost gasped out loud. She was at Fourtrees, back in the forest.

She could see a bunch of cats, and realized she must be in the middle of a Gathering. The full moon floating above her head made her certain. But why was she at Fourtrees? It had been destroyed!

Suddenly, a thought came into her mind. She tried to push it away, but it stayed.

 _I'm in the past._

Her heart was pounding, but she managed to stay somewhat calm. Suddenly, the gentle breeze turned fierce, and she squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them, she was stunned.

She was on the Great Rock! Looking at her paws swiftly, her heart skipped a beat.

 _She was Leopardstar._ Or at least looking through Leopardstar's eyes, because she felt herself talking to the Clans below.

Suddenly, Leopardstar's head turned, and a huge tabby was in Blazepelt's sight. The tabby's amber eyes gleamed as he addressed the Clans, and Blazepelt almost yowled in shock when she heard what he was saying.

"ShadowClan is in the favor of StarClan." meowed the tabby.

"We are blessed because we survived the sickness, and I have recieved the blessing of our warrior ancestors." Blazepelt guessed she had arrived mid-conversation. Glancing behind herself without even turning her head, she noticed two toms behind the tabby.

One was Tallstar, and the other was a bright orange cat with glinting green eyes. Turning her attention back to the big tabby, she realized she had missed some of his words.

He was now calling down to the cats, his tail twitching.

"Twolegs are moving into our territory in even greater numbers. Life is growing harder, and as the forest changes around us, we must change to meet the crisis."

Another huge gust of wind blew across Blazepelt, and soon she found herself looking through the eyes of the orange tom. She stared at the tabby with new hatred and fear, and she was appalled.

 _Why does this cat hate the tabby so much?_ She listened once more to the tabby, who had moved on again.

"As one, we would be strong. We must unite!" Silence from the clearing below. Blazepelt felt another rush of anger, and she winced.

 _What is going on?_ Suddenly, she found herself closing her eyes once more. Opening them, she found herself floating like a bird above Fourtrees.

But this time, it was filled with shrieking, fighting cats. She gasped as a brown she-cat was bowled over, laying unmoving in the dust. She felt herself swooping closer, and suddenly she was right above the orange tom.

He was snarling angrily to a small black cat with ice-blue eyes and a collar studded with teeth. Suddenly, the orange cat leaped, and Blazepelt recognized him with a jolt.

 _Firestar!_ She watched him land on the black cat's tail, who yowled with shock.

 _The other cat must be Scourge!_ thought Blazepelt, staring at the fighting cats. Turning her attention to the clearing, she realized she couldn't tell the Clans apart.

Looking down at Scourge and Firestar, her eyes widened as she realized Scourge was dead. Suddenly, she saw a thin black smoke rise from Scourge, and she caught a glimpse of icy eyes, filled with hate.

 _What in the name of StarClan is going on?_ She struggled back to wakefulness. Finally, she found herself in the warriors den, heart pounding. She looked around. She had overslept!

Leaping to her paws, she ran outside, but one thing still bothered her.

 _What is StarClan trying to tell me?_

 _OMG YAY I'M DONE XD I'M SO HAPPY! I hope you did enjoy Chapter 6, I'll be posting super soon. Please give suggestions, I'm open for anything! See you in Chapter 7!_


	7. Chapter 7

Blazepelt padded quietly out of camp, her ears pricked for any sounds of pawsteps. Her fur was soaked from the pouring rain, which was coming down very hard. She sighed for a moment and sat next to a puddle to rest.

Her eyes flickered to the puddle, and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. Instead of her normal calico pelt, the reflection was a black she-cat, with gleaming red eyes. Blood surrounded her jaws.

Blazepelt gasped and leaped back. She collided with a rock, and her head hit the ground hard. She opened her eyes to see a star filled forest. The sky was clear, and she could feel soft breath on her back. She turned around slowly, and to her shock, she saw Firestar.

"Firestar? What are you doing here? You're not a RiverClan cat!" Blazepelt gasped, her eyes wide.

Firestar didn't reply, he just gave a flick of his tail; a signal for Blazepelt to follow. Blazepelt rose to her paws and slowly padded after Firestar.

"Firestar, are you here to show me something?" Firestar stopped.

"Yes." he meowed, voice cracking with what sounded like sadness.

"Look closer at your reflection, Blazepelt. The planets and stars are growing closer; the time has almost come." He nodded at the lake, which was where they had stopped.

Blazepelt looked, and once more she saw the strange cat. She blinked, confused and nervous.

"Firestar, who is this cat?" Meowed Blazepelt. Firestar turned away.

"Nightshade." He murmured, so quiet that Blazepelt almost missed it. Firestar's figure started to fade.

"Beware, the cats of Shadow, the wolves of Night!" His eyes gleamed for a moment before Blazepelt awoke with a start. Heart pounding, she moaned.

"I want a normal dream for once." She grumbled angrily. Yet she knew she had to get in touch with the others, but one question still bothered her.

 _Who were the wolves of Night?_ She assumed that the 'cats of Shadow' was ShadowClan.

But the wolves of Night? She had never heard of it before. Who were they? She had managed to come up with one idea though.

She hated it, but she suspected it was true.

The Dark Forest had returned.

 _Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I wasn't quite at home… Anyway, If Chapter 7 was confusing, I'm really sorry. I had, like, 0 IDEAS FOR IT SO YEAH. Chapter 8 will be a whole lot better; hopefully we'll see some more of Raincloud, Snowfoot, the other chosen animals, and maybe even some Wolves of Night. :) I hope you guys enjoyed. As always, tell me your suggestions (and criticism) so I know what I'm doing. Thanks, and be sure to keep reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

Blazepelt picked her way across the rocks, her pelt burning. She had hardly gotten any sleep since her vision of Firestar. Still, she had agreed to meet the others by the lake.

She flattened her ears as the wind buffeted her fur. Snowfoot looked at her in concern.

"What?" hissed Blazepelt angrily. Snowfoot recoiled.

"N-nothing, I guess." she muttered.

Blazepelt pricked her ears. Pawsteps? Sure enough, a few heartbeats later, Thunder bounded out of the bushes, Whitefang trailing him.

"Good, you're here." growled the white wolf. "It's about time."

Thunder flashed him an angry look, and turned back to the sisters.

"Pay no attention to him. He's more bad tempered than a fox in a bee nest." sighed the gray wolf as Penguinfur slunk out from the bushes, tail twitching.

"Um, guys, I'd like you all to meet Skyfall." he murmured. A quiet gasp rose from Snowfoot as a blue-gray cat padded into the area where the cats and wolves were standing.

He dipped his head.

"Greetings." he purred. His voice was deep and kind. He lifted his head.

"I understand you brought me here because of a prophecy." Skyfall looked at Penguinfur, who lowered his ears.

The blue-gray cat then turned turned to the others.

"I know nothing of the prophecy, but she might." He flicked his tail, and a beautiful golden tabby slipped into the open. Her forest green eyes gleamed.

"Hello. My name is Brightstorm." she blinked, her gaze flitting over everyone in turn. Finally, her gaze rested on Blazepelt.

"Be careful." she murmured to Blazepelt, who's ears grew hotter. It seemed no one else had heard Brightstorm's words. Brightstorm took a pace back to Skyfall.

The blue-gray tom blinked and whispered into Brightstorm's ear. Brightstorm nodded and stepped forward.

"I do know something about the prophecy." she murmured, eyes suddenly fearful.

She sat down, and began.

 _OMG! I haven't posted in ages! I'm so sorry! I'm suffering from writer's block, and I sincerely apologize! Chapter 9 might be boring, and again, I'm very very sorry! I hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Moons ago, Silverstream visited me. She told me about this prophecy, and that the cats in it would have to save the Clans from 'the ground rising.' That's all I know. I'm sorry." Brightstorm dipped her head.

Skyfall gave her a lick on the head. Brightstorm looked at him gratefully and turned to the cats and wolves.

"If Nightheart were here, she could tell you much more."

"What happened to her?" asked Blazepelt. Brightstorm blinked.

"Taken away by Twolegs. They shoved her in a big web and stabbed some sort of really sharp, clear pine needle filled with red liquid into her flank. I was watching, and it was horrible." Brightstorm shuddered.

"Her pupils covered her eyes, and they started glowing green. And then she grew, and she looked like a dog mixed with a cat." Brightstorm sighed.

"What happens to cats who get taken away by Twolegs? That?" wondered Snowfoot, her fur fluffed out. Brightstorm shrugged.

"They go mad, I guess. All they want to do is listen to the Twolegs. I almost got killed by one of those horrible _things_ \- they're even worse than badgers. They stop at nothing. They just want to kill cats." Brightstorm nearly collapsed as she spoke.

Skyfall pressed against her.

Blazepelt looked thoughtfully in the direction of the Thunderpath.

"Why are you looking over there?" Penguinfur asked, noticing her expression.

"Oh, no reason." Blazepelt murmured. Thunder looked up.

"Sun's rising, guys. We'd better go." Everyone nodded. Snowfoot and Blazepelt padded through the leaves to RiverClan. Snowfoot turned to Blazepelt.

"Why were you looking at the Thunderpath?" she asked. Blazepelt shrugged. "I don't really know." she lied. The truth was, Blazepelt was planning to find those _monsters_ , so she could see what they were like. As Snowfoot and Blazepelt crept into camp, Blazepelt pricked her ears.

" _I hear something,_ " she whispered to Snowfoot. Sure enough, as they went over to the warrior den to sneak in, a grey tabby pelt blocked them.

Blazepelt winced and looked up, knowing exactly what she would see.

"Well?" asked Raincloud, her tail lashing.

"Care to tell me where you've been all these nights?"

 _Hope u guys like! Chapter 10 will be better! Also, my writing skills have improved as of the posting of this. I promise. Cya!_


End file.
